


We Have Something in Common, After All

by RJCity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Biting, Blood, Crossover, Dante doesn't belong to me, Dante is snarky, Drinking, Gen, Monster Hunters, Oneshot, The Hunters Saga, Toni is stupid, Underage Drinking, Vampire Hunter, fangs, i don't even know what this is, kinda lame?, now that I'm tagging it, possibly plotless, sorta - Freeform, they end the night being happy, they're BOTH snarky and stubborn, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJCity/pseuds/RJCity
Summary: A vampire and a vampire hunter spend their shared birthday night by drinking booze and blood.





	We Have Something in Common, After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keith Havok (LanxBorealis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/gifts).



> My first story (ahem, oneshot) here on AO3 just happens to be a crossover between two series, one belonging to me, and the other to a friend, Lanx.  
> Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing, but enjoy anyway! ^^

“Another round of shots for the birthday girl!”

“Dante.”

“Oh, come on! They’re not that expensive! I’m loaded, Toni-”

“Dante,” I hissed a bit louder as the blue-banged vampire glanced over his bulky shoulder to gaze at me with fiery pupils and black sclera. His casual smirk unveiled the elongated incisors that peeked lazily from his full, dark lips. His skin was ashen, yet still a darker tone than any vampire I’d met in my few years of hunting experience. 

I absently pushed the stray chestnut strands that had fallen into my eyes, and I focused better on the drunken vampire.

Well, technically, he wasn’t drunk whatsoever. Dante had only had a few drinks so far, and none of them had contained blood, only 100% beer. 

I shook my head in disdain and apparent frustration. “First off, I’m not old enough to drink, Mr. Hudson. Secondly, could you keep your voice down?” I glanced at the other patrons, and the vampire followed my gaze. “People are sending you – us – strange looks.”

My companion only scoffed. “First off, call me Dante. You don’t need to be so formal around friends.” 

Friends? my mind echoed dubiously. Were we really friends? 

He shrugged his muscular shoulders, which were streaked with scars that I could have probably spent the whole night questioning. Instead, I bit my lip. “And?”

“Secondly,” the vampire clicked his twin-pierced tongue at me in response. “I don’t give a shit if people are staring. It’s our birthday, remember? That’s why we’re here.”

“No, we’re here because you wanted to get me drunk.” I shook my head. “I didn’t agree to this, Dante.”

The vampire merely rolled his eyes. I pushed more hair out of my face. He went on when I stayed silent, watching the liquid bottles slosh every time the bartender grabbed for them.

Dante scratched the back of his head, a nervous gesture. “So… where’s your boyfriend tonight?” When I didn’t respond, he elaborated. “Henri Sinclair, right?”

“Right,” I confirmed with a hesitant nod, tapping a nail against the wooden counter before me. Something in Dante’s face twitched at that sudden sound.

Whoops.

“Henri’s too busy dealing with the local clan,” I admitted eventually, dropping my hands to my lap. My eyes shifted to Dante. “Where’s your boyfriend right now?”

The vampire chuckled low in his throat at that, closing his eyes briefly. He inhaled slowly, calmly. When he let out the unnecessary breath, he stared me down. “Kenneth’s at the hotel, getting settled in.” He glanced at the door they had entered merely an hour ago. “It’s nearly midnight, so he’s probably asleep by now.”

“Ah.”

All I could think in that moment was, ‘well this is an awkward talk.’ I barely knew Dante at all, and yet, when we’d first met… he was confident and never backed down from a fight or anything. He had once been a human monster hunter, kind of like me, in a way.

We were more alike than I’d originally assumed, especially after the discovery that we shared the same birthday.

It was… weird, to say the least. I shared a birthday with a bloodsucking monster.

What were the odds of that, really?

The sound of a throat being cleared forced me to focus on my companion. Dante was only a few years older than me, certainly old enough to visit bars and drink alcohol. Still, he didn’t look it at all.

Maybe it was the dyed hair.

Or the piercings.

Or the way he dressed.

Seriously, had he ransacked the local Hot Topic or something?

I honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if that were the case.

Dante chuckled at my expression, amused at the very least. “Would you feel better if I got drunk too? Then we could be drunk together!” He clapped my shoulder with a sharp-nailed hand. 

I managed a scowl. “Are you kidding? Alcohol doesn’t work on vampires.”

He shrugged his scarred shoulders. “It does where I’m from.”

I exhaled sharply, turning towards the now-empty shot glass that sat before me. “You’re still a young vampire.”

“And what makes you think that, huh?” He flashed his pearly whites at me, ivory incisors standing stark against his dark skin. 

My lips twisted into a frown. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Sure it does.”

“Look, either way, alcohol won’t get a vampire as drunk as much as a human ever could.”

For once, Dante had no confident retort to throw in my face. He ran those onyx-tipped claws through his spiky locks. He sighed heavily.

I touched the empty shot glass, my mind drifting to my knowledge and experience with vampires and the supernatural. My eyes traveled to my hand, my wrist. 

Wait a minute.

“I have an idea,” I announced, hesitance leaking into my voice. 

Dante’s glowing eyes lifted to meet my blue ones. “I’m listening.”

Yeah, I was going to regret this. 

A lot.

I just hoped that Henri would understand. Somehow.

“While alcohol can’t get a vampire drunk at all, something else can.”

“Like what?” the vamp asked me, eyebrow raised quizzically. 

I swallowed. “Like, well… human blood.”

He didn’t say anything to that. He adjusted the lip ring as his mouth widened. Giving me a good look of his fangs, Dante stared me down again. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

“I might be.”

“Toni.”

“Dante.”

He shook his head slightly. “And you’re okay with that?”

I tried to pull a brave smile, but it didn’t work too well.

Dante laughed in response.

“Better you bite me than some random girl,” I tried to explain. I was trying to justify my actions, my leap to this conclusion. 

His chuckle depend and he grabbed my wrist suddenly before I could react or even pull away. His bottom lip quivered with effort, it seemed. I bit my own lip again. 

Hey, maybe this had been a bad idea, after all…

“How much should I take?” Dante asked softly, his gaze sharp, penetrating, and concentrating on my flushed face. “I don’t want to hurt you, Toni.”

Oh, what a gentleman…

I blinked at him. “Enough to get a buzz.”

Another chuckle. “I’ll try to be gentle.”

“Stop… talking and just do it already.” 

“Pushy, pushy.” I could feel his heated breath on my chin and cheek now. “Someone’s impatient.”

I said nothing to that, but the vampire didn’t mind one bit. The coolness of sharpened teeth pressed into the flesh of my throat, and I couldn’t suppress the strangled yelp that escaped my throat.

Dante’s fangs were big.

Bigger than Henri’s. 

Bigger than most of the vampires I’d come across in the past.

And yet… Dante kept his word. He was gentle. Besides the initial bite, I barely felt anything at all, and the pull and suction left me numb and a bit dazed when it was all over. The whole experience only lasted a few minutes at most, but who was counting, really?

Certainly not me.

My fingers gripped the bar counter for support as the blood loss began to set in. In front of me, Dante shook his head. “Y-you… you were right, Toni… This is such a rush!” His excited words slurred a bit as he spoke, and his body swayed… or was that me?

I smiled at my birthday buddy, my shot glass now full of amber liquid. I was still too young to drink, but Dante had probably compelled the bartender to serve them. 

My smile increased gradually as I took another shot. A giddy Dante mirrored my expression. “Happy birthday, Toni!”

“Happy birthday, Dante!”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Toni belongs to me, and Dante belongs to Lanx and Angel!


End file.
